L4D Just For Tonight
by xmodius
Summary: With hundreds of miles separating them, two friends who want more than a telephone and a computer screen can give, decide to meet for one night. But will this be the beginning, or the end, of their relationship?  Rated M for sexual content!


_**Legal Disclaimer: This entire story, as well as the characters, are my property. I'm not making any money off this story, however it is NOT permitted for anyone to copy or otherwise plagiarize this story. I do NOT own the game Left 4 Dead and its zombie apocalypse concept, those belong to Valve**_

_Mature Content Warning: This story contains sexual themes and should not be read by minors or immature types who'd blow the whistle on me for writing something like this. Frankly if you are underage and you decide to read this, don't go on a talk show later in life blaming me or fanfiction . net for the mental damages or potential eye-bleeding you may suffer from reading this story. :-) Everyone else who's actually MATURE, do enjoy! And please leave a review!_

Summary: Two friends who wanted more than a telephone and a computer screen between them decide to meet for one night. But will this be the beginning, or the end, of their relationship?

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST:** This story was originally under the category "A Single Man" which is (or rather was) a subgroup for original works of fan fiction on FF. For reasons unknown they are deleting this category, and had I not "relocated my story", it would have been lost forever. Thus in order to keep it on FF and in the L4D game category, I added a little bit about how the two lovers meet through the game Left 4 Dead. Please bear in mind that this story is NOT based on the game Left 4 Dead. There are no zombies or other nightmares. Rather its a story about two gamers who's lives ultimately come together for one night, due in part to sharing a common interest in the game (among other things). ;-)

Having said all that, read on if you wish! Please review!

..

.

Just For Tonight

.

..

The tall slender beauty ran a brush through her long chestnut colored locks as she stared at herself in the large oval-shaped mirror. She counted out the strokes, trying to maintain herself.

"Ten... Eleven... Twelve..." Soft pink lips whispered, a very light hint of gloss on them.

She was nervous for a number of reasons, though none unpleasant. He said he would meet her at the Cozy Inn tonight at the 10th hour of dusk. She'd checked in at the desk, the room having already been reserved under "his" name. She'd shown up early, wanting to have enough time to prepare herself both physically and mentally. She'd dressed as he asked, in a white lace brassiere and matching panties, with a white garter belt and gorgeous sheer white stockings. She was dressed to impress.

"Sixty-One... Sixty-Two... Sixty-Three..."

Now if she could just slow the rapid fluttering of her heart. Her brown eyes seemed to quiver, a thin trace of sweat glistening off her forehead. Her expression was a painting of eager anxiety, such an oxymoron of a state of mind, or at least that's what she tried to convince herself. So many questions ran through her head. Was she at the right hotel? Did she look pretty enough? Would he show? _"Of course he will,"_ she told herself. Why would he reserve a room under his name, or ask her to dress so sexily?

"One-Twenty-Three... One-Twenty-Four... One-Twen-..."

Her whisper fell silent, realizing she'd likely brush her hair right off her head if she kept going. Perhaps her state of mind wasn't so conflicting after all.

She placed the brush down with trembling hands on the counter top, it's rounded porcelain backing caused it to wobble back and forth on the marble sink counter top. She stared at the brush almost hypnotically, remembering the events that led up to this moment.

They were countries apart, but they'd found each other in the recipe of chaos that consists of random luck and circumstance. They met online, through a gaming site of all places. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She was playing Left 4 Dead, a popular first person shooter pitting the player against a zombie apocalypse of sorts. It was just a quick match, with a bunch of strangers she didn't know.

That was how she first "met" him. He was pretty good at the game, though a little overconfident, shooting witty remarks here and there. More than once she found herself laughing out loud as they blasted zombies together. She added him as a friend, and he was flattered and did the same.

Neither of them intended for things to turn out this way. Who does after all? But that was part of what made it so exciting. They played more than talked at first, as all people do when they game together. He'd taunt and tease her, then laugh when she'd do the same, trumping him with a little more luck than skill. The smart remarks and cheesy jokes gave way to simple questions, weekend plans and such, but as comfort and familiarity grew within the empty void of cyberspace, the deeper questions would surface, ones that took place outside the war zone of the online multi-player game. Questions and answers were exchanged about likes and dislikes, hopes and dreams, future plans, and such.

Eventually the limits of the online world were not enough. Phone numbers were exchanged, and the two found themselves talking for hours about nothing and everything. On more than one occasion, one would listen to the other fall asleep, whispering goodnight as the tired clock hands turned over 3am in two neighboring countries. As the time passed, a greater affection budded from the seeds of friendship. Conversations about holiday plans and band tours turned into teasing and coy remarks about turn-ons and personal pleasures, which in turn led to hot steamy "talks" that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning, causing both passions and monthly phone bills to run high between them.

He asked to see her numerous times, and she would resist him, though not because she was nervous, and certainly not because she didn't want to. Subconsciously she knew, as did he, that due to their distance, short of one person leaving their country and their old life behind, they would likely never be together as a couple. The realization was finally broached during the aftermath of a rather heated "discussion" about everything they would do to each other, given one night in each others' company. They both reached the conclusion that they owed it to meet at least once; the gift of closure would be their final exchange if there was truly nothing more between them than a passing romance.

She hummed to herself anxiously and stared at the clock: Two minutes past ten. Its quiet ticking made her heart race. She silently counted out the seconds.

Tick

"_One."_

Tick, tick..

"_Two."_

Tap, tap, tap.

She shook her head, the sound of a light rapping on her door. She hurried over and put one eye to the peephole, the distorted view of a handsome dark-haired individual.

He was here.

She unhooked the privacy chain and opened the door. The American was dressed to kill in a tight black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black boots. His face was handsome and distinguished, looking youthful yet learned. Dark brown curls adorned his head, and deep hazel eyes were the windows into his soul. Strong, olive-skinned arms showed a little black hair leading to a pair of strong hands, which held a vase bouquet of roses. She purred softly while staring at his muscles bulging beneath his shirt. As nervous as she was, she couldn't wait to strip his clothes.

"Hello Xavier," she whispered quietly, meeting his gaze but suddenly looking away shyly. She'd completely forgotten she was standing before him in her underwear. Though they'd talked about her wearing this, she'd never thought she could go through with it, especially meeting him in it at the door.

"Hello Katherine," he said in a gentle voice. "You look beautiful."

She giggled, "Thank you. And you look especially handsome; your photo doesn't do you justice."

"Neither does yours, but then I don't think any photo could match _that."_ He said, trying not to resist pouncing on the scantily clad beauty in white as she took the flowers from him and placed them on a small desk by the window.

The two stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence. Both knew what they longed for, but wondered how to take the first step?

Xavier broke the ice, striding forward and touching Katherine's cheek as though she were a fragile doll. He said nothing, leaning in for a tender kiss. A muffled moan of pleasure passed from her lips, flowing into him. His hands roamed over her slender form, tickling as the touched her with a firm caress. She leaned into him, her arms wrapping his muscular torso. They kissed tenderly, tasting each other as they stood in each others' arms.

The dark-haired Yankee devoured the sexy Maple with his hands and mouth, planting kisses all over her neck and upper chest as he caressed her body. One of his hands slid down her taught tummy, the fingers tickling at her garter belt. She giggled, nipping at her lover's neck as he tickled her. His hands slid over top the silk undergarments she wore, the edge of his fingers ever so lightly brushing at her chestnut garden, her panties spotting with moisture.

Katherine was heaving and panting now, fumbling with Xavier's shirt as her desires took control. She was having trouble removing it as he refused to let go of her. Even through his shirt, it was obvious he kept in shape. She ran her palms over his exposed biceps, her greedy fingers squeezing at his ample muscles.

The dark-haired man chuckled before turning his direction southward. Firm lips delicately pinched his lover's nipples through her bra. The Canadian beauty sucked in a breath as he teased her. She wished he'd rip her bra away and ravish her bosom, devour her breasts and suck her nipples raw. His teasing had them so hard they could cut glass.

She reached between them and felt his manhood straining against his jeans. She rubbed and squeezed, fondling the locked up beast that she longed to feel unleashed within her.

"Take off your pants," she whispered pleadingly.

"Eye for an eye sweetheart," he said before reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. The cups flew forward as her bosom sprung into view. He breathed hotly over the exposed aureola, barely touching with the tip of his tongue. Her nails dug into his hair, urging him to devour her bosom, but instead he licked a wandering line down her smooth tummy, over her garter belt, stopping just above the waistband of her panties.

Katherine bit her lower lip and squeezed at Xavier's shoulders, trying to hold in a cry of desire mixed with frustration. She leaned forward and ran her hands down his smooth back before gently pulling his teasing mouth away from her body. She ran her hands down his sides, hooking her fingers into his jeans and tracing beneath the wait band to the front. She fumbled a little with trembling hands as she pulled the belt open, then worked his zipper southward. As the jeans came down, a large bulge enclosed in cotton boxers made itself known.

The sexy Canadian giggled, running her cheek against the clothed bulge. She kissed it beneath its cotton barrier and moaned softly, "Its so hot, even through your underwear."

"I promise it won't burn your mouth, sweetie," the American chuckled, subconsciously sliding his fingers into his boxers. She held his hands, smiling at his eagerness.

"Not yet," she breathed hotly around the covered erection, a growl of lust emanating from her lover's throat. She ran her tongue over the covered tip, her saliva soaking into the cotton, showing the throbbing crown of his scepter. She slowly engulfed part of the head, squeezing it with her lips and jabbing at the tip with her tongue, a faint taste of his essence leaking through his boxers. She giggled as he gently pushed his hips forward, her oral acts were driving him crazy.

"Kat... you're such a tease," he moaned. She chuckled again, her tongue lancing up over his clothed bulge.

"I know, and I'm gonna make you melt," she whispered, sliding the boxers down his thighs as his manhood sprang into view and touched her face. She gasped, it looked even bigger up close. The thought of that thick meat stick touching every crevice of her insides was making her salivate from both her lips. She felt a droplet of pre-cum on her cheek from where his erect excitement had touched her face. She wiped the dollop with the tip of her finger and licked it clean. It was sweet yet salty.

And it was turning her on.

Without another word, she ran her tongue up the underside of his manhood, tickling his length before sucking the throbbing tip into her mouth.

Xavier drew in a sharp breath, his fingers running through his love's long hair. It felt so soft, the tips tickling his fingers as her tongue tickled his length, her pretty pink lips sliding up and down, leaving a coating of her saliva glistening off his sheath. The muscular man subconsciously thrust his hips, wanting his lover's tantalizing lips to touch the base of his shaft. He didn't notice until he felt his tip touch the back of Kat's mouth, her throat muscles clenching around him as her gag reflex kicked in.

"Sorry baby," Xavier said, restraining himself from pushing too hard and potentially choking his lover. She continued sucking his shaft, determined to take it all. He groaned louder, tilting his head back. As much as he wanted to cum in her mouth, he wanted the full course.

"Let me taste you now," he said.

"Mmm..." Katherine moaned, staring up at him, her brown eyes filled with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She slowly pulled off his shaft, gently kissing the tip before standing up. Xavier took a moment to admire her sexy undergarments. He'd been so eager, he didn't take the time to appreciate how much she'd put into her own preparation.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" He asked, gently caressing her cheek.

"Yes..." She said, her face developing a pink blush, "but you can say it as many times as you want."

"Well beautiful isn't enough," he said, running his hands down her shoulders and pulling her in close. "You're gorgeous."

"Stoppit," she giggled as her lover's hands cupped her peach-sized breasts. He growled playfully and nibbled the side of her neck, slowly kissing his way over one of her breasts. She gasped as his tongue flickered over her hard nipple before his lips sealed around the aureola. His right hand slid down her stomach, the fingers wriggling beneath her waistband. His finger tips rubbed over her love button, the base of his fingers tickled by her garden. After what seemed like an eternity, his index finger penetrated her. She'd been longing to feel his touch directly, and it was just as she thought it would be, rough yet gentle, teasing yet oh so satisfying.

Katherine groaned in her throat, the finger play making her even wetter. She pressed herself against him, feeling weak in the knees. She grasped fist-fulls of his shirt, balling it in her hands as the sexual tension wound even tighter. She smelled his scent through his hair as he alternated between her breasts. His left hand found her ass, squeezing and groping as though he were trying to juice the very arousal out of her.

With a soft cry she half walked him backwards onto her bed, the two of them falling onto the mattress. Xavier's lips left her bosom but his fingers pressed deeper within her as she fell onto him. The sudden extra penetration caused her to cry out.

"I'm sorry, are you...?" He asked before his question was silenced by her kiss. Her lips locked onto his as she stabbed her tongue into his mouth, grinding herself on his fingers.

"Mmmph... I'm fine," she gasped before kissing him again. She ran her hands under his t-shirt, yanking it over his head and casting it aside so she could feel his muscular chest directly. With that, he was completely nude before her. She paused for a moment, staring in wonder. She'd never seen a naked man in the flesh before, but she was glad it was him. Little beads of perspiration dotted his shoulders and neckline. His manhood pointed towards her in accusation like a greatly oversized thick finger, the rigid member punctuating his aroused state.

Xavier smiled wryly as Katherine eyed him the way a lioness sizes up a prime gazelle. She was staring at his saliva-soaked manhood with fascination and anticipation. Her panties had developed a rather noticeable wet spot that had grown to the edges of the fabric. The dark haired man growled with primal lust, wanting that silk-covered pleasure apex mounted on his face. He grabbed her by her hips and lifted her over him with a yelp of surprise on her part. He yanked her panties down over her stocking-covered legs with a renewed hunger of his own. She fumbled with them herself as well, quickly working them off her legs before trying to kick them off her ankle. She straddled his body, bringing her moistened treasures to hover over his face. His tongue lanced out several times, the tip just barely grazing her parted lips. Every time she lowered herself down, she'd pull up before he could fully touch her. She giggled at her lover's glare of frustration and arousal.

"Oohh you naughty tease, you," he groaned.

"Whacha gonna do about it 'daddy'?" She asked, barely suppressing a giggle. She didn't know where that "daddy" comment came from but it didn't damper the moment between them.

Her lover answered with a playful growl as she lowered herself once more. Before she could lift up again, his hands forcefully grabbed her hips, plunging her down onto his salivating mouth. Her nectar was tangy and strong, the very scent causing his cock to throb. His tongue lapped her engorged lips, her primal heat making his whole face hot.

"Aaahh... haah... haah," Katherine cried out as she tried to maintain her balance. His tongue felt like it had a mind of its own as it probed her insides. She was squatting over him, no longer wanting to tease him and deny herself. His hands ran over her cute little butt and squeezed playfully, his fingertips grazing between her cheeks. Her face flushed as one of his fingers delicately touched near her forbidden spot. She couldn't believe he was tantalizing her in so many places at once, nor could she believe that his finger touch on her "backdoor" actually made her feel even hotter. Perhaps it was simply the overwhelming desire to feel him inside her in any way possible.

She didn't know, and frankly she didn't care. He could do whatever he wanted to her as long as it felt this good. Another loud moan punctuated this thought as she pinched and rolled her nipple between her fingers. Right about now she wished he had more than two hands. She bucked her hips against his face, his nose bumping at her love button as she shamelessly ground her mound onto him. Within moments a familiar quivering deep within her began to rise to the surface like a volcano about to erupt, finally exploding out of her mouth as an orgasmic scream and from between her legs as a flood of satiated lust.

"Mmmmph..." Xavier mumbled as he swallowed her liquid passion, the juices soaking his lips and chin despite his efforts to catch every drop. Katherine collapsed on top of him, her entire body quivering in the afterglow of her orgasm. Her legs felt like jelly, but she managed to roll off of him. She lay on her back panting, staring at her lover's smiling face, her essence dribbling off his chin.

Xavier knelt along side his lover, slowly running the edge of his hands down her tummy before rubbing the backs of his hands along her thighs as he traced to her knees. Her legs parted invitingly as she stared in silence. The moment they'd been waiting for was finally here. He pressed the head of his manhood against her crowing glory, matted with her nectar and his saliva. He rubbed himself teasingly along her slit, watching with a smile as her hands gripped the bedsheets. Eyes of hazel and light brown locked as their most intimate parts barely touched, the tip of himself just barely within her.

"Please be gentle," Kat breathed, barely audible.

"I promise," Xavier said, gently pressing into his love. Kat held her breath as his manhood parted her puffy lips, the length sliding all the way up to her womb and the girth splitting her and filling her at the same time, a conundrum of pain and pleasure. Her breath came and went in short heated gasps, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he pressed deeper.

A sharp hiss escaped her lips. "Wait..." she gasped, clenching her eyes shut.

"Should... should I back out?" He asked, hoping to God her answer would be 'no.' She was so incredibly tight, it almost felt like she'd squeeze his dick right off, but he wouldn't enjoy this if it caused her discomfort.

Kat simply shook her head while biting her lip. She could feel him filling her completely, her body adjusting to the large invader. The pain was ebbing away now, being replaced by her primal desire to be dominated and screwed hard. Her hips began moving on their own, pumping slowly at first. Xavier held his ground, feeling her fingers squeezing his triceps as she panted.

"G... go ahead..." the now deflowered beauty said, staring back at her eager lover. He remained unmoving, staring at her sexy face as she was pinned beneath him. "Please... mmmpph!" She was cut off as Xavier kissed her passionately. Kat threw her legs around his back and hooked her ankles around his ass, her fingertips squeezing at his head as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Katherine... you feel incredible," Xavier said between breaths as he rhythmically thrust into her. Her muscles were clenching and squeezing around his pole, as though trying to milk everything out of him. She could only respond with a loud moan as he stirred up her insides. She squeezed his waist with her legs, practically lifting herself off the bed she fucked him back with as much passion and force as she could. They made love like this for a while, their sweat mixing between their undulating bodies as they coupled like sexual machine.

The passion was building steadily between them; Kat could feel a familiar fire burning within her as her tempo increased. Her lover's pounding cock was rubbing against her clit, and she felt her dam would burst if he kept slamming into her so fiercely. Her shyness and inhibitions were all but banished by the carnal act she shamelessly gave into. With a cry of lust she pulled him completely on to her and began nibbling at his neck.

"Haahh... Xav.. ahhh... avier... haahh...yes.. please... do it harder." She gasped between breaths "I'm... so close... Fuck me," she moaned, this new unknown voice of hers making itself heard. "Fuck me hard... so hard you... break... ah... break me." She bit at his shoulder as he continued pounding her into the bed. "C'mon stud," she teased, a sudden sultriness in her voice, "Stir me up... make me yours... bathe me with your cum." She punctuated this by suckling at his earlobe and clenching her tight sleeve around his girth.

Xavier growled low as he pulled away to stare at Kat's sexy face. The Katherine he'd come to know was so beautiful and delicate, an innocent angel. She was the type of woman who wore her heart on her sleeve, gave everything without hesitation and with conviction. She was a truly giving, caring, and loving person. He wondered if that docile nature would cross into the bedroom as well, that she'd be the kind of woman who'd want slow gentle lovemaking, the tender touches and caresses of a kind yet strong man. While she may have desired that at first, the angel was left in the dust and the horny devil took the wheel. Right here, right now, his "innocent" angel was begging him to fuck her hard like a naughty slut, to turn her beautiful virgin pussy into a sloppy mess of their juices.

The contrast was no less of an incredible turn on for the dark-haired man. He slammed into her harder yet, throwing his weight into their coupling with an animal-like grunt. She cried out as he poked her cervix, the pain shocking yet tantalizing.

"You like this?" He asked with heated breaths. "You like being my slut?" She nodded, her breath stolen every time he bottomed out in her. "I'll fuck you hard, I'll fuck you so hard you feel it in your belly. I'll make you cum, then you're gonna suck my meat-stick clean. Do you hear me?"

"Aaahhnnn... yeeessss..." She moaned, the dirty talk turning her on to a side of herself she'd only recently been acquainted with. She never thought being talked to like this and dominated would turn her on more, but it excited primal urges deep within her that had been but mere shadows of her lustful desires until this moment. She'd happily suck his thick cock; hell she'd probably come again just from doing it. The idea of swallowing her own cum off his cock was just so taboo... so naughty.

He pulled from her suddenly and slid his hands under her ass. With one quick motion and a loud yelp on her part, he flipped her over. She barely caught her breath before he stuffed her from behind. His rough hands were pawing at her dangling breasts as he banged her harder than a salvation army drum at Christmas time. She twisted the bedsheets in her hands as though holding on for dear life. He was being so rough, but it felt so good.

"You're all mine," Xavier grunted, running his hands from Kat's breasts towards her shoulders. He leaned over and ran his palms halfway down her arms, pulling her hands off the bed and grabbing her wrists like handles. She turned her head to the side, trying to keep herself from being smothered by her lover as he fucked her right into the mattress. His biceps glistened with sweat as he held her, and his face was contorted into a mask of dominance and raw lust.

"Fuuucck..." The dirtiest verb was drawn from her lips with a loud moan as she rocked in time with her lover. "Yes Xavier. I'm yours. God yes... I'm all yours." Her ass cheeks quivered with every slap of his hips. The culmination of everything that lead to this moment was finally reaching it's peak: The first time they'd played together, the subsequent conversations on the phone that lasted for hours, the planning and preparation for this night of passion, the teasing foreplay they shared, and now their rough primal coupling.

Everything they'd shared led to this moment, one she knew was fast approaching for both of them as she clenched down on his pistoning manhood which moved even faster still.

"Aahhh... God... Ahh.. I... I'm cumming!" Katherine shouted, her toes curling as she climaxed.

"Arrrggh! Me too Kat... fuck yes!" Xavier roared as his lovers juices saturated his pole. His balls clenched and just before the first hot spurt could leave his cock, he quickly pulled out and released rope after rope of his passion all over his lover's ass and back. With a trembling hand, his shaking lover reached behind and rubbed the pool of cum into her skin, purring contently.

The couple collapsed on the bed, taking a moment to savor the afterglow. Tender kisses were shared between them as they held each other. There were no words for this moment, the look in each others' eyes was enough for them both. The night was still young, though it would likely be the only night they would have together. This sobering realization seemed to pass between them for a fleeting moment, like a cold shiver on a warm day.

"Kat... I," he started, before two fingertips silenced him.

"Please, don't say it," she whispered. "Just for tonight..." she paused, quickly wiping away an errant tear from her cheek, "... let our bodies do the 'talking.'" He nodded quietly. There was nothing more to be said.

He felt himself stirring again as he touched her, and she felt the tingle building between her legs at the thought of following through on his earlier "command" to suck him clean. She began working her way down his body once more, planting butterfly kisses over his chest and stomach as she made her way towards his prize. He sighed and gently ran his fingers through her hair as she licked the aftermath of their shared passion from his stiffening lower half.

It was going to be a long night.

Both of them only wished it would be longer.

..

A/N: Whacha think? Please review. :-D


End file.
